Shrunk! (Free Join Roleplay)
Plot: Your character wakes up after only recalling a bright flash and a buzzing noise. Having only recall that they were alone last night rather vaguely they find themselves to be in a rather astonishing and yet unnerving predicament. They have been shrunk down to the size of a toy! Now they have to figure out a way to revert back to normal size while being trapped in the household lab of a giant mad scientist! (Free to join) Participants: (Please actually fill out this section this time. >_> ) *Jaredthefox92 *sonicsilva1 *VentusLight Involved Characters: *Dr.Ophelia Daniel the fox (Main antagonist) *Asonja the Hedgehog (Neutral) *Gin the Wolf Rules: #Fill out the headers. (I need to keep track of who's in this roleplay and which character, plus linking them would be good.) #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. (No godmodding, auto-hitting, powerplaying, ect.) #Chaos powers are weaker in this roleplay due to your character being tiny. (No exceptions!) #Swearing is allowed as long as it makes sense to do so. #'This is a plot based roleplay, do not diverge from the plot. ' Act One: The Awakening. The area was dark, all around the room was darkness and bare visibility. There was a faint smell of plastic in the air and the temperature was around room temperature if not a tad stuffy. Soon your character would wake up after barely recalling the past events. However, all they can really recall is a loud buzzing noise and a blinding,(temporarily), flash of light. A black hedgehog groaned holding his head. He sits up a little bit, his eyes half-closed. "What the hell happened...?" He muttered. His eyes were trying to adjust the atmosphere. As he would wake up her feel his head rather woozy and feel slightly week as if he overslept and his muscles and bones would feel sore. He collapsed onto his side, wincing a bit in pain as it took most of his energy to sit up. "Ow! God, now I'm REALLY concerned..Did I fall off a building or something...?" He muttered, also adding, "Perhaps I shouldn't have asked for a Cheerwine at the bar..." Then he may have noticed something odd about his surroundings, the floor he was on was made of plastic and didn't feel like tiled plastic one may find commonly in the average household either, but instead of cheap plastic. He pressed on the plastic, confused. He was finally able to stand up after a while, but still winced in pain. "Plastic...? This is odd and I'm worried." A grey wolf in a black cloak woke up, he couldn't remember anything that had happened, and when he tried to remember, it would hurt his head. "Ugh.. What happened?" He looked ahead and spotted the black hedgehog, getting up and approaching him. "Hey you! Where am I?" "I don't know, I woke up here too." He didn't make eye contact with the wolf at all, but still spoke clearly. Soon light faintly entered the room. It seemed however it wasn't natural light as there was no warmed to it and the feel of radiance didn't feel natural. Eventually the room was illuminated to the point of at least seeing the furniture. The black hedgehog looked to the right, and almost jumped. "WHOA! That's a big sofa..." Perhaps they should explore their surroundings. The hedgehog turned around, and ran in the direction. "I'm having a strange idea about this place..." The walls around the building they were also made with the same plastic material. It seems the entire room they were in was made with plastic as well. Something defiantly was amiss. "Hmm..." The hedgehog thought to himself for a little bit and took more of a look around. He was slowly getting an idea, but was afraid to say it outloud as if he would be wrong. Eventually if they were close enough to the walls they may find a discovery. The paintings adorned on the side of the walls were not hanged up by frames, but rather were simple stickers attached to the wall via an adhesive.Their images were also crudely made and appeared to be digitally made with that of a mass produced quality. "Huh...? What the heck...Is that supposed to be me?!" He tried taking the sticker off the wall but couldn't for some reason. He stopped trying and groaned. "Couldn't even get my nose right! It's not that big..." Next to him was a chair and a small dining table. From the little light coming through the room it appeared to be faintly brown colored as if made of wood. He went to it and looked at it. "What the heck...? Is that real?" He poked the desk lightly. It appeared to be real and made of genuine wood, but it was gigantic in comparison to him. "........" Sudden realization comes to him and he screams. "OH NOOO! I'VE BECOME A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" He waved his arms around. Suddenly the ground started to shake with a faint boom heard in the distance. Then another boom was heard and felt almost in a sequence. It appears something was mobile, something big. "Gah? I better get out of here..." He hid behind something, hoping it was enough. (Sorry for my inactivity, I forgot that this was edited already. I was still waiting on it xD) A loud 'ka chunk' was heard as a gigantic doorknob was turned and soon a massive sized door opened. Asonja peeked out of his hiding area as he watched the door open. Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Dangerous Category:Action Adventure Category:Story